Reminiscent Embrace
by K.Kiddo
Summary: TenTen recalls another memory of her and Neji. Rated T for safety. More drabble. .:NejiTen:.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Note: This is mostly a flashback story of when Neji and TenTen were 4-years-old, and Neji's father was killed.**

**-x-**

It may have been during the Academy when the two actually first started training together. Maybe it wasn't the first time the two have talked before in the past. It may not have been completely evident that the two would have shown kindness to each other the first time they met. Though it may have been the first time one of them had opened up to the other with their feelings...

A young girl made inquisitive steps through the village as she explored her domain in the ever-collected dusk. She was about four, or at least, that's what was seemed to be recalled of the moment. Her hair had been made in the twin-buns bao style; her pink, elegant vest and blue training pants were blowing gently in the calm breeze, her blue shinobi sandals tapping the ground lightly with each step (though she still had yet to actually start her training to become a shinobi).

TenTen always found the setting of stars sparkling brightly in the dark to be rather calming, even as a child. Though her parents didn't really approve of her being out so late at night, she went anyway, usually without them being notified simply for the pleasure of seeing the bright combination of gas and dust hovering in space and shining light down below.

She continued walking, her eyes scanning the star-dotted atmosphere, until she passed the compound her parents had explained to her before as the grounds of the Hyuuga clan. Her footsteps suddenly stopped. Was someone...crying?

TenTen turned to see a boy, about her age, sitting outside of the entrance of the estate. He was wearing plain, white robes bound together at the waist by a tan brown sash and had long black hair that was tied near the very end of the strands. His forehead was bandaged, though, of course, TenTen wouldn't have known back then that it concealed the sign that he referred to as the mark of the Caged Bird. And though he was trying his best to suppress it, he couldn't hold back the tears that were now two brooks running down his face.

"Why are you crying?" TenTen approached the boy. Though it was hard to tell from the tears, she could see anger and sadness swirl in his lavender, pupil-less eyes. The boy shook his head at her question. He didn't wish to tell her of what had happened. Of his father or his death. In fact, the reason why he was still awake though everyone else in his clan was asleep was because he hadn't expected anyone to still be outside at night. He had thought it would be the only time he could cry, uninterrupted, without anyone spotting him and possibly making a blow towards his pride.

"Come on, tell me," she insisted as she knelt down in front of him, trying to see eye to eye, though he kept averting her direct gaze.

"No..." he refused as he shook his head gently once again. TenTen frowned.

"Please?" she pleaded, her eyes sparkling as she continued trying to convince him to unravel his reason.

"O-Otoosan...Otoosan is dead..." he choked, still crying, though his sobs somewhat crowded with his statement, making it near impossible to understand.

"Nani?" TenTen raised a brow in confusion.

"They killed him..." he rephrased, his words easier to decipher. "They killed...Otoosan!" he slightly exclaimed the last word in a tone loud enough to make TenTen flinch a bit.

She seemed lost for words, unsure of what to say as a response to him and his feelings towards his father's death. Though she didn't understand the entire situation, she was only four yearsold; it was obvious she wasn't exactly going to dig in deeper for more details.

"...Do you know what makes me feel better when I'm sad?" The boy looked up inquisitively, still struggling to stop the cataract of tears that continued to flow.

Small arms suddenly closed around his body as TenTen attempted to comfort him with a hug. He sniffed as he found himself slowly calming down, the cascading drops beginning to dry on his face.

"Do you feel better?" she asked with a smile on her face as she peered him, finally managing to make a link through eye contact as he stopped avoiding her gaze. He nodded slightly, wiping his face with his sleeve as TenTen released him.

"Arigatou..." He sniffed again as he stood up and started to head back into the Hyuuga estate.

"Wait! What's your name?" TenTen called out, taking a step forward at the retreating boy before introducing herself. "I'm TenTen."

"...I'm Neji," he answered in a more respectful tone before disappearing behind the doors, still recovering from his recently halted cry.

It was years ago when that had happened. The two hadn't exactly seen or talked to each other until they had both been enlisted into the Academy. Even then, Neji had already turned into the kind of person whose feelings were suppressed beneath a near impenetrable stoic demeanor that shielded them from the public. He had no longer cried, excluding one occasion during the Chuunin Exams, though nobody had witnessed that one tear that had escaped.

"...Neji?" It was years after. The two had already graduated from the Academy long ago. TenTen had already been promoted to Chuunin; Neji was Jounin.

"Hn?" The Hyuuga glanced at TenTen questionably. Though his expression softened a bit, his eyes were still formed in a glare that represented the hard time he seemed to be having lately.

"Are you okay?" she queried in concern as she sat down next to him on the wooden bench that was set in front of a dango and tea shop.

"I'm fine." The question seemed pointless to ask. Neji always said he was fine.

"Are you sure?" Arms delicately wrapped themselves around the Jounin's neck before he could respond. "Because you can always talk to me," TenTen reminded as she gave him a nostalgic embrace that reminded him of that time so long ago.

**-x-**

**Otoosan: Father**

**I don't like this piece for some reason...It feels like I left it full of gaps.**


End file.
